The person who you hate is your mate?
by tennessee-nut
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I'm not good with summary's so please just read it.Its a J\B BR\ED EM\JANE M\V R\D
1. Chapter 1

i don"t own twilight and I'm happy about it know mater how much the characters would thank me for it and this is my first fanfic so sorry this chapter is short the next ones will get longer.

When Jasper attacked me i knew it was going to happen, hell I did it on purpose. An he was damn sexy when he did it. You might be confused. Jasper is really my mate, not Alice's. The pixy took away my Jasper.I'm not really Bella might be you might be thinking wright now if I'm not Bella Swan then who are you. I'm really Maria. How I turned human is a long story. So here I am getting dumped by dickward in a god damn forest. An here I thought the forest was too dangerous fore me.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said. Your gonna leave me but your asking a favor first. jackass

"Anything," I vowed, in this annoying voice. I use to have a beautiful voice. damn turning human made it sound annoying, but if it helps me get Jasper then it's worth it,anything is worth it, I thought darkly.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. Does he know anything about women. If i really loved him I would do something stupid. dumb ass! Wow, I think when this is over i will already called him every name in the book, I hate him that much.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." Is he serious?After this he'll forget me like I don't exist. God I"m tempted to tell him i know HIS secret. Him and Alice are fucking each other behind are backs so I walked up to him and said in his ear,

"I know you have been fucking Alice behind are backs and weight till the god of war hears about that' With that he pushed me against a tree and fucken sniffed me. OK, I have torchered people before but I never sniffed anyone. Thats kinda a lie. I only sniffed one person before and that was Jasper and he was turned on. He'll never admit it but he was so firkin aroused that I had to.

"What the fuck? You weren't suppose to know that, Stupid human toy. You never where good enough for me, and the so called 'god of war' will be broken when Alice leaves her toy. To my family you never want to see us again,"he grawled out, bit me and left. Great the third time I'm in this hell. An the burning began.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight. All I own is the awesome plot.

DAY 1

You now how they say 'the third time is a charm', well lets just say whoever made that up is going to die! This is the fucking first day in this hell hole and it's worse then the others put together. Then what helps it is I'm on my period in the middle of all this crap. Then I felt cold hands on me! Thank god! They must be really cold for me to feel it threw this shit! What a fucken minute that must mean...!

'WHAT, HE'S NOT HER MATE', yelled someone. I know this voice from somewhere.

'Calm down, he might not be her mate, but she will be very grateful to you, and will want revenge.', said the person who is holding me. Like hell I'm going to be grateful to whoever they are. I might look like Bella Swan but I'm still Maria the creator of Jasper Hale, the god of war, my mate, I thought dreamlike and piss off. Whoever is talken better shut there fucken fat Mouthes up before I shut it fore them when I wake up.

'Yea, I shouldn't blame her. I need to here what he said to her before know whose fault it is.', said the first voice sadly, but perked up at the end.

"" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I heard my own scream. I tried to listening to the rest of the conversation, but all I got was another scream out of my never ending fucken mouth. HA I feel sorry for the peoples over sensitive ears, I thought as sarcastically as I can threw the pain.

DAY 2

It hurt so much. I just wanna harm myself so maybe the pain will go away. NO, I will not harm my self, said the victorious voice in my head. but it will help so much just try it before the burning comes again, said the easy way out fucken annoying voice that is also in my head. And where did the voice singing to me go? Ya, I herd a voice singing to me. I'm the first almost vamp to go fucken mental.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH', I screamed so god damn loud where ever I was everyone must of herd it.

'Aro, please make her stop', said a angelic voice pleadingly. What the fuck? Aro..I'm just going to lessen not talk in my head now.

'Jane I'm sorry you know we can't do anything to help her threw the change' Aro said sadly.

'Brother, Jane already has a sisterly bond with her, and that lovely red head Victoria has a motherly bond to her, you seen she wouldn't stop singing to her for a second, but she had to go hunting. You cant stop them from worrying.', said I'm thinking Markus.

'Lovely Victoria, huh brother. I thought Didyme was your mate', Aro said.

'I want in on this. This is the first time are brother has talked on his own freewill. So, Markus got a crush", said Caius and then I heard a _smack_.That must hurt like a bitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Damn it! Now I cant here what there saying, in less there really fucking loud.

"Would you her the shut the fuck up, she is so loud I cant even here Heidie's screams when I'm fucking her, and she is firkin loud", yelled I'm guessing Demetri. Wow that is what I here when I'm fucking burning, I thought sarcastically.

DAY 3

Finlay the mother fucking pain reached my hart. Thank fucking god. They said that in less than a minute I will wake up from this hell hole. OK, I have a plan. I will wake up and meet my new family {Yes, my new family. If you got a problem with that fuck off and die} and show Aro my three powers. Yes, I had three powers. Three fucken awesome powers too.

Then I felt a crippling pain.I felt my mussels move, I's combining my body with Bella's body. Fucken hell that hurts.I felt if a cold bucket of watter got dumped on me a second later. OK, thats a little weird. I herd gasps and a god she looks like sex on legs from Demetri, perverted vamp. Then the pain stopped and I opened my eyes and to see...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything cuz if I did vampires would only eat humans and the Cullen's would be called chapter is early cuz I'm going camping then I'm going to mt friends house for the weekend. This was a very hard chapter to make cuz I was literately up all night and this chapter is a make up of how short the first one was. SO ENJOY THE VERY HARD CHAPTER TO MAKE AND REVIEW CUZ I DON'T KNOW IF I'M DOING GOOD OR BAD.

V P.O.V

''WHAT, HE'S NOT HER MATE', ' I yelled furiously . OK, I'm seriously pissed off. I'm just about to create a newborn army and he's fucking not her mate. I'm going to kill dickward and make him scream for mercy. Damn I'm having a fucken bad day

'Calm down, he might not be her mate, but she will be very grateful to you, and will want revenge.', Fred said calmly. He might be right for , thats a first, I thought sarcastically

'Yea, I shouldn't blame her. I need to here what he said to know whose fault it is.', I said sadly, but perked up at the end. I couldn't blame her when it is his fault. I'm a bitch but not that mean.

"" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Bella screamed. Would she shut the fuck up, I thought annoyed. I mean I am hurting as much as she is. I lost my mate and she is the one screaming, but I know that she has been threw a lot and the change is extremal painful so I kinda fell bad but I'll never show it.

"We should take her to the Vulture. Well tell them what happed and maybe they'll help us out", I said happy. My family's helping us out like the old days. I miss them so much I remember all of the times we had together, me, James, and the others...

"" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed. The first time I could handle but now I fell kinda bad fore her. So I took her from Fred and I started to stroke her hair. I'll think I will be nicer to Isabella. I mean she hasten done anything to me. James actual wanted to turn her so she could be like are daughter to us but Dickward seen that in his head and didn't want her to be happy. I remember when he first told me. I thought of all the happy things we could do tougher as a family, I thought as a smile formed on my lips, like her first hunt, her finding her mate, making him give her the talk...

'Who are the Vulture", Fred asked annoying. I growled and glared at him for interrupting my thoughts.I never liked him and his to naive fore my liking, but I love them as step children ,but If I teach them things they will one day make great immortals and have a coven of there own and a mate to love them back.

After a sigh I said," Ask your little bitch of a sister Bree. I already told her and then beat the crap out of her like I'm going to do to you if you don't get the hell out of here", I said and glared with as much hate as I can muster, and that must of been a lot because he look like he craped his paints and ran as fast as he could to his sister. What a woos.

I ran with Isabella to the car and yelled for Bree to hurry up and drive. She wined like a baby so I held screaming Isabella in one hand and smacked Bree for all I have and then grabbed her face with my free hand and made her look me in the eye and said, "Bree If you ever whine again I will rip you apart and burn you to pieces"

"Yes maim," she said with venom tear drops that threatened to fall but would never fall. She is a little bitch I'll give her that. Isabella screamed again so loud it I think it broke my eardrums.

"Shh" I cooed and then I sat down in the car and held Bella in a baby style and started to sing with a smile on my face,

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

I sang so many songs to her I forgot where we where in till Bree said "Where here', and I knew we where in some deep shit cuz my darling daughter Isabella {yea I love her like a daughter so if you don't like it suck someones dick and shut the fuck up} is still in her change. So, I pulled out my phone and told Bree to call the Volturi.I really didn't listen and I kept singing to Isabella in tell the Volturi showed up hugged everyone who came and that was Markus, Jane, Alic, Demetri, and Felix.

"Hey mom, Is it true that the girl can block are powers", Jane said excitedly. Ya, I know Jane, I was there step mom before there change and James was there real father. There mom died when they where five accused of being a witch. No other woman or children would come near them, but me and I fell in love with all of them in till when Jane and Alic where 14 an a half. The towns people seen a dog come up to Jane and Alic that bit everyone else, but liked them. They tried to give them the same fate as there mother and they almost did that to them, but Aro saved them and I'll be eternally grate full to Aro, but at the time I didn't know that he did and I and James grieved for them, but I didn't know I was pregnant.I had a baby girl named Maria swan and a baby boy named Ephraim black swan, but I was dieing in childbirth and James had gone missing for two of months and I toled my maid who can't have children to take the girl and send the boy to her cozens in the woods and spoke words to my boy and girl, " Your mother loves you, and I will leave you Ephraim black swan to my maids cozens for people say I'm a descended from wolves like her cozens are too and Maria swan I promise you that when you move on to the next life you will know what happed in this life". I handed my kids to my maid and told her to go . I was dieing when James came and bit me.

Later I found Jane and Alic and thanked Aro. I also found out that Maria had children and was turned into a vampire. We got to know each other and the twins loved Maria. Aro liked her cuz she owned the South and gave it to the Volturi. Caius and Markus loved her like an uncle. She died by a wolf and that is why her uncle hates wolves. I had to convened Caius not to kill her brother. Yes Ephraim turned out to be a shape shifter and loved me, James, Maria, Jane, and Alic all in the same way and treated us as family. He had a family of his own and only went as the last name Black. I found out what I said about Maria is true and I'm hoping that Bella will rember after her change, but I think that she already rember cuz she smiled at James and told him to get out she doesn't want him hurt when he tried truing her. I forgot about that after James died. I'll have to ask her.

"Yes Jane', and told her and her twin what I thought about Bella. Turns out the happy dance is real and the twins where doing it.

"Guys, watch your sister and put her in the plain", I smiled at them and laughed.I ran in side of the plain and that is when Markus pined me to the wall and kissed me fought for dominance for what seamed like hour's. He taste just like cinnamon. When the kiss got heated he let me go and said, "Victoria we both lost are mates, but I love you and think maybe love has given us a Second chance"

'Then where does that leave us. Where not mates", I say out of breathy and look into his crimson eyes.

"It leaves us as at wright know", I went to kiss him again and..

"V Alic is being mean to me",whined Bree and Markus chuckled. I'm so going to kill her now.

'THEN DEAL WITH IT YOU UGLY LITTLE BITCH AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WHINING . YOU NEED TO GROW SOME BALLS AND LIVE WITH IT. YOU ARE GIVEN THE CHANCE TO FUCK MY SON AND YOU WINE. YOUR STUPID. GOD, YOU SHOULD BE WITH EDWARD CULLEN YOU BITCH!" I yelled piss off and ran it the plane living room thing.I went up to Bree and riped off her arm and slapped her with it."Bree I love you like a step daughter but you have to learn respect." I told her.I took in my surroundings and notice there is a flat screen TV, black carpet red couches and chairs, a cherry wood coffee table,and black with neon colored paint splatted on the wall. Ha I love my step kids like there were my own and love Bree like a step kid and why is Jane on the coffee table singing,

" (oo) What you want

(oo) Baby, I got

(oo) What you need

(oo) Do you know I got it?

(oo) All I'm askin'

(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)

Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home

(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone

Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)

All I'm askin' (oo)

Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)

Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)

Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money

And all I'm askin' in return, honey

Is to give me my profits

When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)

Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)

When you get home (just a little bit)

Yeah (just a little bit)

- instrumental break -

Ooo, your kisses (oo)

Sweeter than honey (oo)

And guess what? (oo)

So is my money (oo)

All I want you to do (oo) for me

Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)

Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)

Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)

When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Find out what it means to me

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Take care, T.C.B

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,

sock it to me, sock it to me)

A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,

sock it to me, sock it to me)

Whoa, babe (just a little bit)

A little respect (just a little bit)

I get tired (just a little bit)

Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)

You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)

And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)

(re, re, re, re) 'spect

When you come home (re, re, re ,re)

Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)

And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)

I got to have (just a little bit)

A little respect (just a little bit)'. JANE sang awesomely.

"Felix and Demetri sing together and show them how it's done" Jane said and got off of the coffee table and they got on the coffee table and started to sing.

Hi-Ya Garrett!

Hi Raul!

You Wanna Go For a Ride?

On What?

ON THIS!

Barbie's Such a Bitch

She Is Just A Witch

I Really Hate Her

Why Does Ken Date Her?

Ken Is Such A Man

I Do All I Can

Just To Do Him(Yes)

We Just Wanna Screw Him

(Shes Such A Bitch I Wanna Scratch Her Eyes Out)

I have Dreams About Ken

Being Inside My Den

And We Hold And We Kiss

Like Were Sweet Hearts

But That Barbie's A Slut

With Her Cute Little Butt

And I Guess Ken Likes Boobs

Made of Fake Parts

And I Cry Everyday

Cause Straight Up

That Bitch Is In My Way!

...OoOo...

Barbie Is A Bitch

She Is Just A Witch

I Really Hate Her

Why Does Ken Date Her?

Ken Is Such A Man

I Do All I Can

Just To Do Him

We Wanna Screw Him

When I See Her

I Will Knee Her

...OoOot-OoOot-OooO...

I Will Punch Her

And Ill Crunch Her

...oOoHh Ohhh Yes...

Hey Garrett

What Raul

Look Whose Over There

Well If It Isn't Barbie Without Ken

And That Stupid California Dream Van

Hey Barbie Its Us

Come Over Here..Look

Right Over Here Missy", and they started to beat the crap out of Bree and Fred tried to stop them. I said tried.

" Hello this is Alic your sexy pilot or as you said Ken here and an saying I have video of your singing so sit back and relax. Where landing"Alic said smugly.

"WHAT",yelled Jane, Demetri and Felix at the same time with there mouthes gaping open and Demetri and Felix stopped beating the crap out of Bree. Well at lest one of my kids are happy

* * *

><p>Please look on my Account. It's IMPORTANT!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but my hat on my head and the awesome plot, and I'm not putting up any more chapters in tell you review and tell me if this story is good or not and I made this extra long for you guys as a bribe to review. I need to know who I should put as Caius son\daughter or if I need a made up character. I have made a small seen too. There is some new character and the next chapter will have Bella's P.O.V .

C P.O.V

I'm sitting here in the throne thats all Ive been doing for every year scene she died. She is my little one. Without her I want to die. She was my niece. I loved her to I still love her to death. Then she died.I killed every wolf I could find. All but her brother and his the last shape shifters in the world. I only let them live because he was her brother. Her dieing made me heartless and cruel. My mate didn't like that I'm still grieving. Hell, she hated that I'm even grieving for her. She didn't like her because Maria got all the attention and Athenodora didn't get any.

She first started hating her when I met her. I still rember It.

[[[[[[[[[[FLASHBACK]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I sitting in the throne room when Victoria and Jame's came to visit. There are so cute together and are good parents to Jane and Felix and there shape shifter son.I feel like coming up to the boy and saying in his face dogie sit. I see they have someone with them. I rember this person from the Southern wars. She gave us the land she won. I wonder why she is here with James and Victoria.

"Mother, who is she",said Jane and glared at the gasped when her powers didn't work on her. Silly girl, she should really expect the unexpected. You would think after all these years of beaning a vampire she would learn it by I guess she is not a fast learner and I tell her all the time and she says "Your not the mad hatter or a Disney movie so SHUT UP FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME ALREADY" O look Victoria is about to talk. Cue the spooky music. Dun, dun dun, dunnn, dun, dun, dun, DUNNNNN...

"She is your sister", MY GOD THIS IS A STAR WARS THING. MY DREAM COME TRUE! FINLAY I CAN SEE STAR WARS UP CLOSE!

"WHAT,is that really her mom. Is it really my sister', said Alic. OK, maybe star wars with twins but still.

" I am your sister", Maria said in a perfect dark Vader's voice.O.M.G I'M GOING TO LOVE THIS GIRL, I thought with as much excitement as I could even think and sprang out of my chair and got all in her face and yelled,

' HEY THAT WAS WHAT I WAS THINKING! HOW DID YOU KNOW!", I could already tell she could beat me in got up and and looked at us too closely before getting up and saying and said, "You two have a uncle and niece bond and a garden bond as well' W.T.F a garden bond is extremely I FOUND MY ANGLE\ LITTLE ONE.

"What's a garden bond Darlen" ,she said with a thick Texas ascent. WOW I WONDER IF SHE IS LIKE THE TEXAS RANGER OR SOMETHING.

"A garden bond is where you two protect each other a all cost and if one of you dies than it is worse then loosening a mate', I thought about that and now if someone wanted to harm my little one I would kill them and make them suffer a cruel death and torcher I thought darkly. wow that even scared the crap out of me thinking that way.

' BUT SHE IS NOT HIS MATE WRIGHT" ,my mate yelled looking frantic. jell-us I sang in my head, and smirked.

" She is not his mate. Tell me this, how can a Uncle like love at the same time be a romantic love. Imposable, but if you ever harmed her he would protect her and not you" Markus said happy. He's happy about that I'll hurt my mate for this girl. wow, talk about weird scene of humor.

Apparently my mate didn't like that so she dramatically walked up to Maria and yelled in her face,"I'm your new threat now and you better watch your back Bitch"and went to slap her. MY ANGEL IS IN DANGER. SCREW THIS! and I grabbed her arm and spat words in her face"

''You better watch out for me when you try to attack her. If I ever see you hurting my little one than I'll kill you!", and by the pained look on her face I new she wouldn't ever harm Maria again.

((((((((((((((((((((((END OF FLASH BACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

And turns out she did beat me in WII and bragged about it. I was so happy back then and never thought I could be as cruel as I am now. Only if I new back then what would happen maybe I could of protected my angle from everything she will go threw. I could of prevented the hard times she had with my mate and be with hers. Ya, I know what happened with her mate, but that's her story to tell, not mine. Man well back to the current problem, I'm bored. That's when my phone rang the gummy bear them song.

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Bing ding ba doli party

Zing bing ba doli party

Breding ba doli party party pop

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum

Three times you can bite me

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/gummy_bear/gummy_bear_ ]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) and I picked up on the last verse. **BOLD C **_ITALIC M_

**HELLO WHO THE FUCK IS THIS"**

_THIS IS MARKUS, AND I HAVE HAPPY SHIT TO TELL YOU MAN!_

**WITHOUT MARIA THERE IS NO HAPPY SHIT!**

_BUT THERE IS HAPPY MEALS! THERE IS NEWS ABOUT THAT REMBER WHEN VIC TOLD US ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID WELL ITS TRUE AND WE THINK THIS GIRL WHO IS TURNING COULD BE HER!_

I hung up then and jumped for joy. My angles coming my mate came up to me and kissed me for all I'm worth. She winked and said something that will piss me off later" See I told you would get over that bitch"and I almost killed her wright there.

" I'm happy because she is coming home not because I can do something imposable"I sneered at her. She frowned.

'Of cores I was just joking. I may have not liked her, but I will be happy to see her had fun with each other but in different ways then you did",I'm so glad she came to her senses. Of cores she would be joking. That's why I fell in love in with her the first place. Her joking caught me off guard the first time I was with her. We where the best cuppel in that century in tell Markus and Didyme came along and took the spotlight. Such a loving cuppel. wow I'm really going back to carefree will like that.

"Yea, sorry about that, I'm just very protective of her. I love her like a uncle." I smiled at my mate. She is so beautiful. Only once we ever had marriage problems and that was when she was jealous of my niece. I rember it. We did something were was not proud kinda fucked different people. She started fucking Carlisle so I fucked my singer and didn't kill her. Yes, it was good perverts who want to know. So we made a deal we would stop fucking other people, and I did but I don't know if she did.

A P.O.V

" I'm going for a walk. night guys",I say happily. I thought about where I'll go and smiled, or more of like who I'm going to that makes me smile.

" I'm going to", my other little sister Jane says. Urrg she is so annoying sometimes. I know we been threw everything together, but I'm a little tired of it. She leans on me and I'm OK with that but, when she has other family to do that to and never leaves me alone you kinda get mad.

" No, I want to go alone, sis" I say to my sister and that makes her frown. She has a lot of emotion on her face. Wow I'm glad I'm not an empath or I might be on the ground from it.

" But you take me everywhere and I want to go or else I'll will be sad and you live to make me happy", she says. OK calm down Alic. Don't freak out I say freaked out in my head. I have no emotion on my face, as she walks over to me seductively swaying her hips side to side.

" And Alic, I know you want me. I know you want to put your big dick in my wet little pussy, and fuck me senseless' Jane says sexy. What did I just call my sisters voice sexy. Well it is sexy. When Jane was so close are lips almost touched mine when she says,

' Alic I want you to", With that she kissed me and grabbed my hard dick threw my black pants and I moaned. God that felt so fucken good. She started to move her hand up and down so fucken fast. I pushed her on plane and puled of her shirt off and and sucked on her dark cherry nipple and pinched the other with the other one with my hand. She moaned and stopped moving her hand up and down on my hard dick. I groaned not happy with the sweet pleaser there gone and moved my mouth and hand from her nipple's and looked at her breast in tell I memorized it.

"Jane to be onset I never felt that with you before, but that felt so fucking good we'll keep on doing it. I'm not your mate and will let your see other people, but you will have to do the same. All we are is family with benefits. O and Jane well be doing more than that little seen cuz next time you shouldn't temp me or I'll fuck you till you cant walk", I said with a smirk when I stopped looking at her breast. She put her shirt back on and kissed me a full mouth kiss for a good by one and ran to where ever she went.

Wow I thought people call Demetri the perverted vamp and I just sucked on my sisters nipple. I wonder what my sister, Maria is going to think about that. I wonder what mom will say. Hell, I wonder what my dead father would say.

I walk up to tell my mate that I cheated on her. Wow I'm going to tell my dad what happened sooner than I thought.

New character P.O.V

Hi, I'm Bellatrix Cynthia Blake. Yes I know your listening and reading about us. Don't ask It's a long story. For all those who want to know I have long brownish Blondy black hair. How I got that hair is my hair is brown I spent to much time in the sun so it has blond in it and when Its greasy it turns black. I haven't took a bath in a week, and I have eyes that turn green and light and dark blue but if you look close enough you can see the dark blue on the outside then the light blue then around the pupil you have green with a bit of red. O and to mention one pupil is way bigger than the other and they can are always dilated. I have an hour glass figure and two small buckteeth. I have a big lip on the bottom and a smaller on the top. I am 12 an a half years old and look like a 14 year old and I act way older than I am, but my brother and twin says different. My twins name is DrAgen Blake. Yep say it just how it spells Dr A gen. with a capital A and my older brothers name is Fay Nico Blake but we all call him Nico because who wants to call him Fay. Its gay.

My brothers and I look nothing alike but my brother's act more like twins than we do. DrAgen has white gold blond messy hair and don't ask me how he got it that way. He has so light blue eyes it almost looks white with gold speckles in it. Yea creepy wright well it gets more creepy. Nico has Black red brown hair. All I know on that is his hair is dark brown that it almost is like midnight black with a red tent to it. His eyes is dark brown that almost looks midnight black with red speckles in it. Creepy wright I know the only thing that is the same to them is there 6 pack and they have lots of mussel but not to much. You know just the wright all vampire creamy pail too.

We live in Russia. Yea we can speak it to, but we don't get out of the house much unless where hunting for are father. Yea it is like a job for us and if we do it than we get a noter black credit card. Well there endless so we only need one but, I like doing the mission's an there all that make me happy besides my boyfriend Alic and my family. He should be here soon. He wouldn't cheat on me I think dreamlike.


End file.
